


Krystal's Birthday Present

by StrongAquatic



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Rough Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Furry, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongAquatic/pseuds/StrongAquatic
Summary: With the help of two friends, Fox gives Krystal a birthday present she will never forget... and the morning after was just as fun, too.
Relationships: Krystal & Falco Lombardi, Krystal & Wolf O'Donnell, Krystal/Fox McCloud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Krystal's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. The idea for this story actually came to me several years ago, but I decided to finally take the initiative and write it. I don't know how wide the appeal of this will be, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope someone else out there enjoys it too.

The late-night moon illuminated the Cornerian city with its soft light. It was an unusually calm and quiet night for the typically bustling cityscape. A hovercar landed and parked outside of a luxurious, high-rise apartment building, and two figures emerged from the vehicle and walked inside the building.

Soon, the mechanical doors of an apartment suite slid open, and in walked the two figures: Fox McCloud and his girlfriend Krystal, dressed up in a fancy black suit and a gorgeous purple evening dress, respectively. The two, happy yet tired, walked into the main bedroom, turned the lights on, and sat down next to each other the large bed. Krystal and Fox turned to face each other, smiling.

“Fox,” Krystal began, dreamily, “that was such a lovely birthday dinner. I never expected I would get to go to such a fancy place.”

“Hey, you’re worth it,” Fox said, putting a hand on Krystal’s chin and making loving eye-contact with her. “I’d do anything for you, especially on your special day.”

Krystal smiled, then stretched and laid back on the bed with an exhalation.

“I’m a bit tired from all that dancing,” she said. “My feet are rather sore.”

“Would you like me to massage them for you?” Fox asked.

“That would be quite nice, actually.”

Fox grinned and moved his hands to Krystal’s feet, removing the shoes from each. Carefully, he placed his hands on one foot and provided a gentle kneading and rubbing. Krystal gave a pleasured sigh as she closed her eyes.

“Oh, that’s good,” she said.

Fox continued the massage for some time before moving onto the other foot and providing the same treatment.

“You know,” he said while continuing the foot-rub. “I hope you’re not too exhausted.” There was a slyness to his voice as a smile spread on his face.

“Hmm? Why is that?”

“You didn’t think I’d let your birthday go by without a little playtime, did you?”

Krystal opened her eyes and let out a giggle. “Oh, of course not,” she said. She reflected on how much she enjoyed their active love life. It was uncommon for a single night to go by without some naughty fun for the two foxes, and to expect her special day would not end the same way would have been foolish. 

Fox’s voice lowered to a sensual rumble. “I’ve got something extra special planned tonight. Something we’ve talked about before. I think you’ll be very pleased. In fact,” Fox removed his hand from Krystal’s foot and stood up. “I can get it started now. Just give me about ten minutes and I’ll be back.”

Krystal gave a naughty grin. “I’m excited,” she said.

Fox made his way to the door before turning back to Krystal with a smile and bedroom eyes. “Oh, and you’re gonna have to be naked,” he said. Krystal gave a devious laugh of approval and Fox exited.

Some minutes passed, and Krystal, now stripped completely nude, laid back down on the bed in wait for Fox. She let her mind wander as her hand slowly made its way to her crotch, rubbing herself in quiet anticipation.

She wondered what Fox had planned, her mind scanning back to earlier conversations they had. They were never afraid to spice up their love life in various exciting ways, which got her to question what would make tonight so much different. After the two’s romance had gotten serious, they became open about their deepest desires and fantasies, never being afraid to experiment with each other and play on their lustful wants.

As she continued massaging her clitoris, her ears perked up as her telepathy detected some thought patterns. She sensed Fox’s familiar wavelengths behind the door, but she picked up on other minds as well. She let out a sharp gasp of realization as she remembered.

She had once confided in Fox one of her deepest sexual fantasies: the idea of being taken by several men at the same time. Multiple men exploring her body, sexually pleasing her, with the one goal of making her feel as much bliss as they could possibly muster. Fox seemed open to the idea but the two had never made serious arrangements for it before. This had to be what Fox had planned!

Krystal’s heart hammered in her chest as her face flushed. Sensual thoughts raced through her head as an excited nervous smile spread from ear to ear. Without a conscious effort, her masturbation quickened in speed and intensity as these thoughts poured through her mind. She was soon interrupted and startled by a knock on the door.

“Krystal, are you ready?” Fox’s voice came from the other side.

“Y-yes, Fox! Come in!” Krystal could hardly contain her excitement as she leaped off the bed and made her way to the door.

The mechanical door slid open, and just as Krystal suspected, Fox was not the only person there. Flanking each of his sides was her fellow teammate Falco Lombardi and rival team member Wolf O’Donnell, whose relations with team Star Fox had gotten to friendly levels in recent years. All three men stood, completely nude, adorned with smiles and gradually hardening erections.

Krystal had to stop herself from doing a happy dance right then and there. Her eyes practically popped out of her skull and her mouth began to salivate.

“Come to mama!” Krystal exclaimed, which got a heavy chuckle out of Fox in response to her out-of-character excitement and lack of formality.

The three men made their way over to Krystal.

“I know this has always been a big fantasy of yours,” Fox started, “and the guys and I have been planning this for some time now. What better night than tonight to make this happen?”

“Three hot-as-hell guys with hard cocks just for me to play with?” Krystal mused. “You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Fox.”

The three men started to place their hands on Krystal’s body as they formed a circle around her. She gladly let herself melt into their touch.

“Gentle isn’t normally my style,” Wolf’s gruff growl came, “but Fox wants us to start off nice and slow.”

“Yeah,” Falco said. “We wanna get you fired up for the main event.”

“And we’re gonna worship you like the goddess you are,” Fox said.

The four huddled together, the men’s muscular bodies touching Krystal’s soft figure. Fox eased into a passionate open-mouthed kiss with Krystal, which she returned. Falco and Wolf’s hands grabbed and massaged Krystal’s breasts, as Wolf delivered some uncharacteristically gentle nibbles to her ear and neck. Krystal moaned, letting the touch of the three engulf her entire body and light up her senses.

Fox moved his mouth down Krystal’s body and planted several gentle kisses on every inch of her form, as the other two continued their rubbing. Soon, Fox was on his knees, his hands wrapped around Krystal’s thigh as he kissed and kneaded her fur with his mouth and tongue. Wolf and Falco’s hands continued to do their work as Wolf delivered some carefully planted nibbles on Krystal’s body. 

Krystal’s mind was on another planet entirely, her body overheating and her thoughts in a swirl of unadulterated bliss. The gentle touches and caresses of her three current partners sent not only her five senses into a fever, but her sixth sense as well, as her telepathic senses were electrified with the naughty yet passionate thoughts of the three men. At this moment, she felt like the luckiest individual in the Lylat System, and couldn’t imagine a better way to be spending the night.

Krystal let out a shocked coo as Fox’s tongue worked its way up her thighs and into the folds between her legs, flicking and massaging her vulva with quick yet careful movements. She gave herself to Fox as his movements became hungrier, lashing his tongue at her clitoris, orally massaging it, all while Krystal continued to be planted with gentle hand rubs and licks from Falco and Wolf.

Falco broke the quiet pleasured sounds with his voice. “I can’t do much with my mouth on the count of this beak, but I think my fingers can do some nice work. May I, Fox?”

Fox removed his muzzle from Krystal’s crotch, showing quite a bit of moisture around his mouth. He licked the juices off of his lips and gave Falco a smile. “Go for it, buddy.”

At Fox’s approval, Falco led one of his feathery hands down to Krystal’s soaking wet pussy, letting his fingers gently massage, rub, and work their way inside of her. Krystal yelped in glee. Feathered fingers had quite a different sensation from furred ones. It was a soft, almost tickly sensation that bristled against her folds. She quite enjoyed this foreign feeling and let Falco do his thing, while Fox took Falco’s previous place of working on one of Krystal’s breasts, Wolf still doing the same. Both of their tongues ran across Krystal’s nipples, sucking on them while Falco’s speed increased and he went full-force into fingering Krystal.

The gentle nature of the previous foreplay was starting to give way to a rougher form of fun, which Krystal happily encouraged with moans of approval. Falco’s fingers worked in and out of Krystal’s pussy while his thumb massaged her clitoris, his hand making wet slapping noises with each thrust of his digits. Before long, Krystal could no longer hold on, and gave into the combined treatment of the guys. She let out a yowl and Falco’s fingers became drenched as Krystal had an orgasm around his touch, her juices squirting and falling onto the floor between her feet in droplets.

“Oh yeah, I think she liked that,” Falco chuckled, withdrawing his hand.

Krystal smiled with huffing breaths. “I loved it,” she said.

“I hope you’re not done yet,” Fox said.

“Are you kidding?” Krystal said, “I’m only getting started.”

Krystal fell down to her knees as Fox, Falco and Wolf formed another circle around her. She made direct eye contact with their three rock-hard members, each fully rigid and pointing upwards.

“I’m going to suck each of your cocks now,” Krystal said with a lustful thirst. No one objected.

Instinctively, Krystal started with Fox. Her tongue began at the base of his cock, near his balls, and slid all the way up to the tip. She did this licking motion a few more times before engulfing the head of his cock with her mouth. All the while, she grabbed onto Wolf and Falco’s rods and gave them nice jerking motions with her hands.

Soon, she was sucking greedily on Fox’s whole length, moving her head in and out. After keeping this up for a bit, she removed her mouth from Fox and let herself suck Wolf’s dick in a similar manner. Moving her hand from Wolf’s cock over to Fox’s, she jacked Fox and Falco off and sucked on Wolf. After a few moments of this, the process went over to sucking on Falco until it was a nice, repeating cycle of each guy getting licked, sucked, and stroked in equal measures. Fox, Wolf, and Falco let out pleasured grunts all the while.

Krystal removed the cock from her mouth – at this moment, it was Falco’s – and stroked Wolf and Fox’s cocks, moving her head over to both of them.

“Fox, Wolf,” she said. “I want to suck both of you at the same time.”

“Hey, what am I, chopped liver?” Falco teased, to which Krystal laughed.

“Don’t worry, Falco, your turn is coming,” she said. 

Fox and Wolf got closer and stood side by side, and Krystal took both of their cocks, put them together, and eased her mouth over both heads. They slowly and carefully pushed their way into her mouth, which caused Krystal’s eyes to widen as she realized she underestimated the combined size of the two. Nevertheless, she pushed forward and moved her mouth around both poles, letting them slide in and out of her mouth as much as they could manage. She grabbed hold of one of Fox’s ass-cheeks as well as one of Wolf’s as this motion continued for a little bit.

Krystal then withdrew her mouth, gasping for air, as some saliva mixed with pre-cum drooled out of her mouth and onto the floor. Fox and Wolf exchanged grins with each other as Falco looked on with a tinge of jealousy.

Krystal climbed onto the bed and laid on her back. “I’m ready to get fucked now,” she said. “Falco, since you are so eager, why don’t you start?”

“Yes ma’am,” was the ready response from Falco, as he walked over to the bed, hard cock in hand. Hovering over Krystal’s body, Falco teased her opening with his cockhead, her entrance soaking wet with juices. Krystal moaned and shivered in response, before nodding to give Falco the go-ahead.

Falco pushed his cock into Krystal and began to pump in and out, slowly as to not overwork the vixen. Krystal’s hands were on Falco’s shoulders before moving away from them, to which one hand gave a beckoning motion to Fox and Wolf.

“Come here, boys,” she said as seductively as she could manage while taking a hard dick at the same time. 

Krystal gestured Fox to one side of the bed and Wolf to the other, as both men directed their dicks to Krystal’s face. With shaky hands and escalating moans in response to Falco’s increasingly speedy thrusting, she grabbed onto Fox and Wolf’s members and began pumping them. After some good, solid strokes, Krystal leaned over to Fox and put his cock in her mouth, giving him another good licking and sucking, all the while still pumping Wolf’s pole with her other hand.

Soon, all three guys were occupying Krystal. Falco working his way in and out of her pussy, Fox getting treatment from her soft mouth, and Wolf getting a firm and steady handjob. All four of them took great pleasure from this process, their pleased moans and groans overshadowing the squeaks of the bed rocking under four bodies’ weights. 

Krystal switched positions and gave Wolf the solid sucking treatment that she was giving Fox, while stroking Fox’s rod, which was slick from Krystal’s saliva. Falco was starting to lose himself into Krystal, his eyes shut and serious as he was panting and grunting, not far from his breaking point. 

Fox, while succumbing to Krystal’s stroking, got an idea. He reached down to Krystal’s pussy, which was in the process of getting filled with Falco’s cock, and rubbed her clitoris in tandem with Falco’s thrusting. Krystal tightened in response and ceased the hungry blowjob she was giving to Wolf to cry out and moan. Her legs bucked in response as her body jerked and convulsed, riding out her second orgasm of the night. Falco gritted his beak and buckled under the pressure.

“I can’t hold out much longer,” Falco said.

“Then don’t!” Krystal let out in rattled breaths. “Pull out and cover me in your cum, Falco!”

Falco did as he was instructed and removed his cock from Krystal, holding it in his hand and pumping up and down. “Okay, gonna cum,” he grunted.

Only a couple of seconds passed before Falco’s cock shot several ropes of jizz over Krystal’s body, reaching an impressive distance. A splash landed directly onto her extended tongue while other ropes spurted out and landed on her breasts, before lowering to her belly, then her pubic region. Falco let out a huge, guttural moan as his head tilted back and his spurts of cum subsided.

“My goodness, Falco! That was quite the load,” Krystal said, wholly impressed with Falco’s volume and distance.

“You always were the best shooter on the team, Falco,” Fox quipped with a grin, which brought forth a hearty laugh from the group.

Falco gathered his breath, slowly stroking himself before backing away. 

“Damn, that was incredible,” he said with some heavy breaths. “I’m gonna hang back and chill. You have fun, now.”

Krystal playfully blew a kiss to Falco. “Thank you for the gift,” she said. Falco smiled and walked away from the bed, sitting down on an ottoman that was backed against the wall, which gave him a full view of the bed and the sex that was about to proceed.

Krystal sighed happily and kneaded the two cocks in her palms. “Wolf, would you like to go next?” She said. “I think I want Fox to give me the grand finale.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Wolf said, getting up from the side of the bed and moving over to the foot of it, positioning himself over Krystal’s entrance. “Ready when you are,” He said, his low, gruff voice sending shivers down Krystal’s spine.

“Do it, big boy,” Krystal said, and with that, Wolf inserted himself and began thrusting. Krystal took Fox’s length back into her mouth and resumed sucking and stroking him at the same time.

Wolf was quite a bit girthier and lengthier than Falco, which gave Krystal a bit of a shock. Thankfully, Falco’s treatment had lubed and loosened her up quite a bit, making it not as tight of a fit as it would be otherwise. She relished how much different and exciting Wolf felt from Falco and Fox. All three of these men were great lays in different ways. 

Wolf grabbed hold of Krystal’s sides and bucked his hips, holding more restraint than he usually did in sex while still offering a rougher sensation than what Falco provided. The movements caused Krystal’s breasts to bounce with each thrust, sending beads of Falco’s cum flying off of her and onto the bedsheets. 

Despite Wolf’s heavy thrusts, Krystal was a great multitasker and managed to give Fox an undistracted sucking and stroking, much to his pleasure. Fox happened to notice that Krystal gave him a more loving and lustful treatment than she gave to the other two.

While the two boys thrusted into Krystal’s pussy and mouth, she freed her mouth to speak to Fox.

Do what you did before,” she said, then resumed sucking him. Fox knew exactly what she was talking about, and without a second’s hesitation, moved his hand to her clit and rubbed it as Wolf thrust in and out.

It was evident that this was the secret weapon to getting Krystal off, as she soon felt herself on the brink of another orgasm, and Fox could tell.

“Let it out, babe,” Fox whispered into Krystal’s ear, which she followed suit, moaning into Fox’s dick as she rode out another climax. Wolf’s girth and Fox’s deft fingers combined induced another squirting orgasm from her, the juices spraying onto Wolf’s crotch. 

Krystal withdrew herself from the two and panted on the bed.

“You done?” Wolf asked with a hint of disappointment.

Krystal collected herself and propped herself on her hands and knees, positioning her rear to Wolf.

“Not even close,” she said. “Wolfie, remember when you said you don’t usually play gentle?”

“Yeah…?” Wolf said, starting to get Krystal’s hint.

“Don’t, this time. Fuck my pussy hard and raw, give it all you got. And Foxie,” she said to her vulpine lover, “get in front of me and fuck my face. Spitroast me.”

Fox and Wolf exchanged excited smiles. The gloves were definitely off now. The wolf and the fox stood on their knees and assumed their assigned positions, Wolf about to fuck Krystal’s pussy from behind and Fox ready to slam into her face. Falco, all the while, had the biggest grin on his face as he happily watched this scene play out.

“Fuck me good, boys,” Krystal said with growling lust, and they were off.

While Fox was a little hesitant to be rough on his love, Wolf did not pull any punches. He took huge, firm handfuls of each of Krystal’s ass-cheeks and pumped his cock into her at full force. He worked his way in and out of Krystal’s hole with great speed, giving her ass a firm smack all the while. Krystal gleefully accepted this as she forced her head towards Fox’s abdomen, taking him all the way down towards her throat. Krystal cupped Fox’s ass in her hands and looked up at him with begging eyes, telling him wordlessly to not hold back.

Fox knew Krystal did not want any restraint, so he readily thrusted his hips, moving in and out of her mouth with intense force. The two guys pumped both of her holes, working in tandem, thrusting with great fervor. To put more weight towards him, Wolf grabbed Krystal’s tail and gave it a tug, which grinded her pussy back against his crotch.

At this moment, Krystal lost all sense of space and time and could not remember a single moment she felt more rapturous pleasure. Every inch of her body was coursing with energy, each one of her nerve endings was ablaze. She didn’t even bother letting any kind of fanfare or build-up signify her orgasm; she just accepted it, letting loose and climaxing against Wolf’s thrusting pelvis, egged on by Fox’s length filling her mouth and throat. She let out a screaming orgasmic moan into Fox’s crotch as her eyes rolled into her skull.

Fox and Wolf, sweating and panting, were both at their limit too. Fox, whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth, wordlessly gave Krystal some taps on her head to indicate his oncoming load. Krystal took Fox all the way into her mouth, her nose pressing right under Fox’s navel, as she allowed him to release. Fox wailed as his cum shot in long sticky ropes into Krystal’s mouth and throat, and amazingly, Krystal did not have an ounce of a gag reflex at this, letting it happen as she dreamily and lovingly accepted Fox’s bounteous load.

Simultaneously, Wolf reached his breaking point as well, withdrew from Krystal’s pussy, took his cock in his and pumped feverishly. He shot out thick, creamy white ropes all over Krystal’s ass, back, and hair. His load came dangerously close to grazing Fox’s body, but in that moment, neither Fox or Wolf would have cared if some friendly fire happened.

The men parted from Krystal, with her having hungrily gulped down all of Fox’s cream.

“That was delicious, Fox,” she said with heavy gasps for air but also managing a wink. She licked her lips. “You were amazing, too, Wolf.”

Fox and Wolf, heavily panting and grunting, gave some sporting chuckles. Fox wiped the sweaty fur on his head with his arm.

Krystal was nicely coated with cum, both inside and out. She gave a satisfied groan as she flopped back onto the bed.

“Just so you know,” Fox said, giving his cock some strokes to bring it back to full potential, “I’m not skipping that grand finale you mentioned.”

Krystal brightened, leaning up with a huge smile. “I was sure hoping you weren’t,” she said. 

Wolf chuckled. “I’ll let you two lovebirds finish off in style,” he said. Wolf walked away from the bed and took a seat next to Falco, getting a nice view of Fox and Krystal approaching each other. 

“Give it to her good, Fox,” Falco said with a wink, and Fox and Krystal’s two spectators each gave the couple a thumbs up.

Fox and Krystal smiled at the two before looking longingly into each other’s eyes. Fox positioned himself over Krystal, his now fully re-hardened member standing at attention and ready to do its duty. Krystal wrapped her arms around the back of Fox’s neck and gave him the most loving gaze he had ever received from her.

Fox pushed himself in. Unlike the horny spectacle that had just occurred, this was slow, gentle, methodical. Loving. Fox eased himself into Krystal, slowly moving his way in and out of her, while the two never broke their gazes into each other’s eyes. Krystal sighed in contentment as Fox worked his hips in a smooth motion. Soon, Fox’s body fell softly onto Krystal as their lips met, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for a duration of time that neither of them could tell.

Wolf nudged Falco with his elbow and pointed to the couple on the bed.

“You see that?” Wolf began, “that’s love.”

“Yeah?” Falco said.

“Buddy, I’ve lived a lot of years, been from one end of the galaxy to the other, known a lot of people. I know love when I see it. With you and me, she was just having some good fun, but that? That’s something that comes once in a lifetime.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Falco said with a smile as the two continued to watch the lovers.

Krystal and Fox moaned into each other’s mouths, embracing each other, experiencing a tender bond. Here, there was no desire for the prior hedonistic thrills. This was all about two things: him and her. Their minds exploded with desire for the other, as there was nothing else in the universe that mattered more than each other, and this love.

The kiss parted and Krystal whispered into Fox’s ear.

“I want to ride you, Fox,” was the soft, sensual sound that came from her mouth and traveled through Fox’s ear down to his spinal cord, riveting his body with shivers. He pulled away and laid on his back as Krystal rose. She positioned herself over his rigid member and lowered down, taking both of Fox’s hands into hers. Fox’s hips rose and fell as Krystal felt every inch of his length. She rocked her hips and felt him, in more ways than one. She not only felt his hardness, nor only his hands, but she felt his mind through her telepathy. She heard every one of his thoughts, every synapse of his brain whispering her name. At that moment, Fox might as well have been a telepath too, as they felt the strongest link of their lives.

Much time had passed – how much, nobody knew. Krystal sensed Fox’s limit was approaching, and she had wordlessly communicated exactly what she wanted him to do: she wanted him to fill her completely. 

Fox, no hesitation required, let loose, releasing his orgasm and his seed straight into Krystal. His warm release thrilled her body to the point of her own climax, and the two rocked and enjoyed a simultaneous orgasm together. Soon, Krystal’s body fell on top of Fox, and the two embraced.

“I love you, Fox. I love you so much,” Krystal whispered.

“I love you, Krystal. Always.”

The two shared another deep kiss.

Falco and Wolf stood up. 

“I guess it’s time for us to go,” Falco said.

Krystal and Fox turned to them as they both blushed. It was embarrassing, but Fox and Krystal had entirely forgotten their two friends were still there. Falco and Wolf did not mind, and the two just laughed in understanding.

Krystal and Fox parted and stood up to see Falco and Wolf off.

“You two are perfect for each other,” Wolf said, patting Fox on the shoulder.

Fox blushed and scratched the back of his ear. “Thank you so much for agreeing to this, guys,” Fox said.

Falco also patted Fox’s shoulder. “Hey, no problem, buddy. We had a lot of fun, too.”

Krystal smiled and gave both Falco and Wolf hugs.

“This was the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Krystal said with beaming glee. 

“It was our privilege,” Wolf said. “Happy birthday, Krystal.”

“Happy birthday,” Falco echoed.

Wolf and Falco waved good-bye to Fox and Krystal and exited the room, the door shutting behind them. After the two men had left, Fox and Krystal flopped backwards onto the bed and snuggled close together.

“This was not only the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Krystal said, “this might have been the best night of my life.”

Fox cuddled closer to Krystal and kissed her forehead.

“I would do anything for you, Krystal. This and so much more. You are everything to me.”

Krystal smiled and embraced Fox tight. The two closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep together.

“Happy birthday, Krystal,” Fox whispered.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Fox and Krystal reflect on the night before, in their own fun way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned this story as a one-off with no additional chapters but an idea for an epilogue of sorts just popped into my head. I have a lot of fun writing Star Fox characters so I had to take the opportunity. Enjoy!

The morning sun’s rays shone through the window blinds and onto the bed below. Fox and Krystal lay together, their nude bodies hugging each other while they slept with content smiles on their faces. Soon, the sunlight woke Fox out of his deep sleep, and his eyes fluttered open.

Fox’s eyes were drawn to his lover Krystal sleeping soundly, and a smile spread across his face as he remembered all of the fun that transpired the night before. From the rather adventurous group sex to the tender bond he and Krystal shared, it was an unforgettable evening. 

Carefully, not to wake Krystal, he removed himself from her arms and got out of bed. Krystal, still sound-asleep, stirred into a more comfortable position by herself now that she was alone on the bed. Fox felt a warmth in his heart as he watched her. To him, she looked like a sleeping angel. 

Fox checked the time and noticed it was quite a bit later than when he usually awoke. The night must have really tired the two of them out. He couldn’t find it in himself to disturb Krystal though, so he decided to let her sleep as long as she needed the rest.

He walked into the room’s joined bathroom, and after a moment, turned on the shower and stepped inside.

Fox let the hot water and the resulting steam from the shower envelop his body. It felt good. He closed his eyes as the water crashed onto him and he reflected on the previous night.

Something about the all-out sexual inhibition of the night’s events ignited a passion in Fox’s heart, and he could tell the same was true for Krystal as well. It was very naughty, but also liberating and passionate. Fox’s head was positively swimming with excitement, and he could not contain the joyous smile on his face.

His mind wandered and various pictures, feelings, and sounds from the evening rolled through his mind. Fox lost track of time and didn’t even realize that his thoughts had physically excited him to the point of full arousal. He also didn’t notice that he had taken his erection in his hand and started masturbating in the shower as he relived the night's events in his head. 

He pumped his erect member up and down for several moments before coming to the realization that he should be getting clean instead. He didn’t even know how long he had been there, wasting hot water. He gave out a mild bit of embarrassed laughter as he removed his hand from his penis and instead used it to grab the bottle of shower gel, which he squirted into his other hand and began to massage it into his fur. 

While he was washing his body, he caught a glimpse of a blue figure in the bathroom through the misty glass shower door. Sure enough came a knock at the door, and as Fox opened the door, Krystal stood there, wearing only a smile.

“Good morning,” she said, “mind if I join you?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Fox said, and he gently pulled Krystal into an embrace in the shower.

“I needed a rinse,” said Krystal. “My fur is quite sticky from last night.” A devious smile spread across her lips and Fox chuckled.

Fox pulled Krystal tighter to his body and left some kisses on her shoulders and neck. “How are you feeling today?” he asked.

“Absolutely wonderful,” she said.

Fox decided to continue the naughty banter Krystal had started earlier. “Are you sore? We did quite a number on you. I’m surprised you can still walk after Wolf – that guy is _hung_.” This, as intended, got a laugh from Krystal.

“I feel great,” she said. “It was such a perfect night.” Krystal let Fox continue to plant pecks on her upper body. She then pulled him into a kiss and the two locked lips as the shower water poured over them. Soon after, Krystal grabbed the bottle of shower gel. “Would you like to help me wash up?” 

Fox nodded, took the bottle, and squirted some more of the gel into his hand, which he rubbed into Krystal’s blue fur. Fox kneaded his hands all over the front of Krystal’s body. She guided his hands and took some of the soap into her own hands and cleaned herself as well. The two continued this in an intimate embrace.

“Let me get your back,” Fox said, to which Krystal turned around and allowed him to apply more gel onto her back. Like before, this was less a simple cleaning process and more a passionate massage. His hands softly rubbed and explored her neck, shoulders, back, and lower back, above her tail. He decided to break the silence.

“I’m so glad I was able to make your birthday everything you wanted it to be, Krystal.”

Krystal gave a sound of approval. “Your birthday is coming in a few months,” she said. “I’ll have to give you something just as good.” She smiled with a flirtatious edge to her voice, “maybe I will return the favor and get two girls to join me so we can have some fun with you.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Fox snickered, while continuing the soapy massage. “But you know I only need one girl.”

“Oh, Fox,” Krystal said, giving into the touch of her lover. Soon, she decided to reveal her secret, and with a sly tinge to her voice, said “you know, Fox, I saw what you were doing in the shower before I joined you.”

Fox started, gulping a bit. He must not have noticed she was already there. He stammered with a nervous laugh. “I just – I was getting excited thinking about last night again.”

Krystal gave a devilish giggle, which told Fox she understood. Krystal turned around and whispered into Fox’s ear, “how about we go another round, right here?” She looked down and saw that this talk had sprung him back up to attention. She took one of her wet hands and stroked Fox’s hardening cock, which excited him beyond words.

“Oh, Krystal, you are insatiable,” Fox said, accepting her touch. He eased into a kiss with her, and the two passionately locked tongues and gave themselves to each other, all while Krystal continued to pump Fox’s rod. 

Fox carefully lifted Krystal up off of her feet and propped her back to the wall, positioning her so he could make his entrance. Krystal licked her lips and winked at her lover, giving him all the incentive he needed to plow forward. He inserted his rock-hard prick into Krystal’s opening as he pinned her to the wall and began to thrust his hips forward. Krystal looped her legs around Fox’s back and locked tight into a position, accepting his swift movements. Her hands grabbed onto his back as she closed her eyes and let herself feel his every move.

Fox gave into his primal desires, no longer holding back as he pumped. He felt such a burning love for Krystal in that moment, and wanted nothing more than to give her everything he had, to let her feel bliss from every inch he had to offer. The fiery moans of the two echoed across the tiled walls and overpowered the sound of crashing water.

“Fox – Fox!” Krystal moaned in sheer pleasure as her eyes rolled back into her head. This angle was hitting all of her spots in the best ways.

“Krystal!” Fox returned, letting Krystal’s warm tightness envelop his cock and bring him closer to the edge.

As much as the pair wanted to stay like this forever, the unusual location of the act started to show its blemishes. The water pooling underneath Fox caused him to lose his grip on the floor a bit, throwing off his balance.

“My feet are slipping,” Fox said with a sheepish grin. Krystal giggled in sympathy.

“Let’s – ah! – take this to the bedroom,” Krystal said while still riding out waves of pleasure from Fox’s penetration. 

Fox nodded, lifted Krystal up off the wall, and turned the shower off. The two soaking wet foxes made their way to the bedroom, and flopped onto the bed, Fox over Krystal in the missionary position.

“The bedsheets are gonna be soaked,” Fox said.

“Who cares?” Krystal said in a sensual whisper, goading Fox to continue what he started.

“Fair enough,” Fox responded, as he repositioned himself inside of Krystal and resumed thrusting in and out, now in a much more comfortable and natural position. Krystal once more wrapped her legs around Fox as he did so.

Fox leaned in and worked his hips in a steady rhythm, thrusting in, out, in out, of Krystal’s walls, eliciting pleasured moans from both of them. The two made direct eye contact, gazing into each other’s eyes, when Fox leaned down into a kiss. Their tongues lashed at each other in passionate embrace, their eyes both closed so they could feel each other with their other senses.

Fox and Krystal’s moans of building pleasure were muffled by each other’s hungry mouths exploring one another. The movements lit their senses up so much to the point that they lost all sense of time and space. They were once again linked together, as they had been so many times before, but with an intensity that rivaled their passionate companionship from the previous night. Fox felt it completely unnecessary to tell Krystal that his orgasm was close, because he knew that she knew, and he knew that she was right there with him. 

Krystal’s hands grasped onto Fox’s back as she rode her climax, which gave Fox the go-ahead to unleash his own. Fox’s thick white load shot deep into Krystal, which got them to part lips just so they could both release howling, pleasured moans. 

Moments passed, and Fox rolled off of Krystal, joining her side by side, both panting, trying to catch their breaths. They were both dripping wet from a combination of sweat and shower water.

“That was lovely, Fox,” Krystal said with a cheery tone in her voice.

“I guess your birthday went into overtime,” Fox said with a laugh, which got Krystal to laugh, too.

“I really hope it doesn’t have to be my birthday for me to have fun like that,” she responded.

Fox leaned to face Krystal. “As far as I’m concerned, I want to treat you like every day is your birthday. You deserve it.” 

“You’re such a cheeseball, Fox,” Krystal said with a silly grin, before leading into a kiss. 

Fox and Krystal enjoyed another passionate kiss, until it was interrupted by a low, growling noise that came from Fox.

“Was that your tummy?” Krystal asked.

Fox placed a hand on his groaning belly. “Yeah,” he laughed. “What’s say we get dressed and go get some breakfast?”

Krystal approved, and Fox got off the bed and walked over to the closet. Krystal remained comfortable lying down for a few moments as she reflected on the past 24 hours. She could no longer contain the wide smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to one day write more Star Fox, (I'd love to do a Fox/Wolf story sometime) so hopefully this is a step in that direction for me. Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
